Sisters
by theladyoflorraine
Summary: 10!!! 10??? 10!!! *disbelief*
1. Sisters

Alright, I'm fairly new to the si-fi fanfic's, so if anything is a little confusing, leave a review, and I'll answer your questions in my next part.  
Lorraine Arc  
  
Broken Sky Fic  
Sisters  
Latoya  
  
  
"Ya, I know. So? Listin Baden, I know all this, he gave us nothing, kill him." Latoya spoke into the mirror, her one posseson of value. This was starting to bother her. "All I want is information on my sisters wereabouts. Find information and you will be rewarded, don't and you know the consequnces." She fliped her long black hair over her sholder. Her sister kept it in two braids, she wore clothes of the most expensive kind, what else would you expect of the Ruler of Kirin Taq?  
Latoya hated her sister. Her sister who had taken their mother, their father, everything. She needed despretly to die. Aurin didn't even know her sister was still alive, waiting for her chance to kill her, to free Kirin Taq. Not really free, but loosen. That's what Latoya wanted. And she would get it.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There she was, sitting in the room with the white glow stones. The stolen white glowstones. Latoya was so close, she could take a few more steps and be close enough to stick a sword through Aurin's gut. Oh how she wanted that, but then the guards would kill her and she wouldn't get anything but Aurin, and death. She would wait.  
She entered Aurins bedroom, Aurin was downstairs, she was speaking with their father. Quickly Latoya grabbed a nice dress from the closet, and some bangles for her hair. In a flash of light the room was emptyed.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aurin was almost angry, first bit of emotion she had felt in months. Her sister was alive. After all that work to kill her, she was alive. Sigh, she would have to send more troops. Now where was that gown? It was here last night, she would wear this one insted, too bad. Now she would have to kill someone. Darn, her hairclips were gone too, another dead man.  
As she walked down the stairs to the dinning hall many of her slaves walked away, rather quickly. Theu knew she would kill one of then. She smiled. Good.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As King Macaan watched this strange exchange, he smiled. His girls, finally coming to grips with what must be. One would die, and the other would live, as Ruler of Kirin Taq. He wondered which would win. Aurin had the advantage of the people, as the first ruler of them, they would fight for her, most of them. But Latoya, her greatest achievement was that no one belived in her. She could go around the palace undetected and unwatched for. To those who knew she had ever existed, she was dead. The powers were wonderus.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Latoya. What did he know of her? She was desprate for the death of her sister, who is also the ruler of Kirin Taq. How could he use that? A bribe? Yes, he would tell her the information she desired in return for her father. That's what he would tell her. She is a pawn, he thought to himself. I will use her, turn her into a queen. Then I will destroy her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Baden! Get in here!" screamed Latoya, looking at her self in the cracked mirror. A tall man rushed into the room.  
"You called?" she could hear the mistrust in his voice, perhaps she did look like Aurin.  
"How do I look? Do I look like a Ruler? Like Aurin?" She asked.  
"My lady, I did not recionize you." He still had his guard up. Good. These kirins are always so doutful.  
"I am going to the palace. I will be Aurin there. Do you understand? I will be gone while my sister is off on one of her killing sprees." Latoya looked around, wondering if she had forgotten anything. "I will be back in three cycles." A flash of light and Baden was alone.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The Beginning  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Flaw

Okay, I wrote this weeks before they even made a 'Broken Sky' coloum in fan fic, in fact I suggested it because I had written this story and wanted to post it, any way, after this was half through, I stopped writing this, it just sort of sat in my file until I finally deleted it. Then I wrote it again, most of these idea's are from the 1st copy, which was waaaaay better. Bare with me. I would also like to add that I didn't make any of these character's, except for Latoya and Baden. At least that's it so far.  
thaladyoflorraine  
P.s. PLEASE give me some suggestions on how someone with a mind half gone should think! PLEASE!  
  
Broken Sky fic  
Sisters  
Part 2  
A Blood Red Dagger  
  
  
"What do you mean, dead? I won't take this...sir. Go kill yourself." Shouted Latoya, positivly enjoying herself. She was pretending to be her twin, and had been for the past two days. She had only ordered 12 servents to death, but she would have more visits. Her sister would return today, so she would have to leave soon. Too bad, and she was having so much fun. She didn't have enough servents to order any to death. Sigh.  
She looked around the room. Empty. Goody. This was her chance to escape. "Princess Aurin! What should I do with this theif? He stole-"  
"Kill him and get out of mysight, slave." She yelled, nervous.  
At the same time the real Princess Aurin yelled, "Bring him here. I will kill him myself!" Latoya's heart skipped a beat. Aurin just had time to see her sister's insane smile before a flash of light blinded her temeraroly. When the light cleared her sister was gone.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
"You let her get away. Too many of my servents have died, you will have your life." Aurin said, he breathed again. "you will insted serve forty lashings, be gone." She smiled. Her sister was smarter than she thought. Not only had she pretended to be Aurin, but she had been in her room before, to steal her belongings. Discusting.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
"I had ever so much fun, Baden! You have no idea! I killed so many people!" cried Latoya, her eyes sparkiling as she reappered in the old farmhouse that served, for now, as her palace.  
You know, she thought, perhaps I will keep this place, for old times sake. To remind me of when I killed my sister. She looked at the cobwebs and odd rat scurring about. Nah.  
"Your highness, I have a proposition." Said Baden. His voice was quite steady for a dead man.  
"Baden, you don't offer 'propositions' you tell me what I want to know and you live."  
"I know how and when your sister will be where. I will tell you in exchange for you father." He repiled, his voice was steady, but when she looked into his eyes she saw fear. She drank it in, feeding on his power. She loved being a halfling, so many wonderous powers. (Okay people, a halfling is something i made, it's someone who has killed, or was born without, their spiltling. In return, they have the power to suck the enery from other, the flash of light Latoya used to transport herself was enery from a Flicker Dog.)  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `   
  
"Father, would you come see me? I need your help with...certain matters." Said Latoya, yet again petending to be Aurin, Usually, she killed stragers, this time she would kill her father, or at least that's what she thought Baden would do. She would get her information, no matter who she went through.  
"I will come in five days time." He repiled, his image dissapering before she was done speaking, that irked her.  
"Well fine then, Mr. Prissy-pants. Show me your worst." She muttered into the empty room, well away from the mirror.  
Latoya wondered for a brief moment if selling her father was wrong...no. She decided, it wasent't. Not if it ment acheving her own ends.  
"Princess. Dinner is ready." Said a voice at her left.  
"I'm coming. Wait for me." Repiled Latoya, knowing good and well she couldn't enter the dining hall. Aurin would be home soon.  
"Yes princess." the voice left in retreading footsteps. Latoya sighed, and in a flash of light.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
"I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Aurin scremed, screeched really. It had been a long time sience she had felt feelings so...strong. She waved the dagger in her hand in front of a rather anoying slaves throught. In fact it had beeen a long time sience she had taken this dagger out as well. With it's crimson hilt, and raven blade. "YOU LET HER GET AWAY! AGAIN!" Aurin wasen't even listining to herself. She was dead inside, ever seince Ryushi...but she would forget about that, about him. He was nothing to her.  
Eventually she reilized she had stopped screaming and the fool slaves were standing in the door way, awaiting her comand. "Leave." Said a voice behind her. One she reconized. Gasping, she turned. It wasen't what she thought. It wasen't Ryushi in the doorway, though the man standing there had sounded remarkably like him. It was her father.  
She bowed, well, inclined her head really. "May I be of some service to you father?" She asked in the stone cold voice she always used with him...now.  
"Yes. Your sister is still alive. She spoke to me, as you, in the mirror today. She wants me to come here, I want to know why." He repiled, his voice equally as frosty.  
"I have no idea, father." She repiled, quite truthfully.  
"I will meet her in five days time, be on the other side of Kirin Taq." He left.  
Aurin walked back to her rooms, her eyes clouded with fury. How dare he? How dare he demand HER to go elsewhere, while her sister, her most hated enemy, and she had many, was in her rooms? Aurin would not listin to her father. She would kill him first.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `   
  
"BADEN!" Latoya screamed into the seeminly empty shack. "WHERE'S MY DRESS!" Where was he?  
"It would do you well, 'Princess', to remember that it is not your dress. It belongs to Aurin." Said Baden in the door way. She watched his eyes travel over her scarsly dressed body, her own eyes resting on the dress in his hands  
"It would do YOU well Baden, to remember that I am still a women, no matter what kind of conditions I live in. Or where I stand in my family's eyes." Snapped Latoya, grapping the dress, and motioning for him to get out. He didn't move. "DO YOU WANT TO HAVE MY FATHER?????? LEAVE!!!!!!!!!"  
Baden stared at her for moment longer, but at meeting her half-crazed eyes...he left. Latoya finished dressing on her own.  
"Well, 'daddy,'" she said, staring at the black dagger with a blood red hilt in her hands, "here I come." She slipped the dagger into the sheth on her ankle.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
More to Come  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dreams

Broken Sky fic  
Sisters  
Part 3  
Dreams  
  
  
Latoya was sleeping. Or atleast she hoped she was sleeping. The vision of her father standing before her, fourteen years younger than the last time she had seen him was so over wealming, she thought she might cry.   
Latoya looked down at her hands. She had always liked her hands, so graceful and strong. It was the only thing she had that Aurin didn't. But these hands were not the hands Latoya had been looking at for so long. These were the chubby hands of a three year old. Latoya glared.  
"I'm killing you Daddy! I'm killing you!" Called a babyish voice in front of Latoya. Latoya glared. She remembered this. It was something her...her...Aurin would do. Aurins stout form appered in front of Latoya. She had her hand in front of her face, in a fist with her thub and pointer finger tapping together in front of her eye, creating the illusion of squishing her father.  
"I'm busy, Aurin. Latoya, come here. I need you to learn this before morining." snapped Maccan, handing Latoya an updated version of her old gun, and Aurin a kiss on the cheek. Latoya hated moments like that. Even at the age of two her father had been working her to become a warrior, leaving Aurin to be a lady. Not bothering who opjected.   
"Okay Daddy." said Aurin, flittering her immpossibly long eyelashes. Latoya forgot for the moment that she had the exact same ones. Aurin walked away, her lovly silk dress trailing behind her.   
Latoya woke up in a cold sweat. How could it have come back so vividly? Even the old hatred was still there, doubled with the new.   
She laied back down, willing herself to calm. Sh closed her eyes, drifted off...  
She watched her mother drink her wine, smiling slightly. She would do the same to her mother as she had to her awful grandparents. The grandparents that had completly ignored Latoya, treating Aurin like an only child. Her mother finished the wine. Latoya could already see the sweat glisining on her forehead. It was the third dose of poision Latoya had fed her in the past week. It was also the last. The mother that had always favored Aurin would be dead soon, before morining, if Latoya's luck kept up. Her father would be heart broken, of couse, but he would appoint fourteen year old Latoya as Queen, being two minutes older than fraiglie Aurin.  
The dream shifted. This wasen't a memory, it was a want, a real dream, a need. It was Aurin in one of those old veichles, her hair was messed, her dress covered in mud. The car crahed, and Aurins perfect body, so much like Latoya's own, was consumed, tragicly, in the flames.   
The dreams continued like that until finally, it was not horrible actcidents that were killing Aurin, but Latoya herself. First simply, with a gun, then with a bat of some sort, and finally, with Latoya's own to hands, it was monsterus, but sooooooooo exciting.   
Latoya jerked awake, meeting Baden's eyes in the mid morining light. He had come to wake her.   
"Get out." she wispered, her voice strangly controlled, but dripping with venom. I am up. Leave."   
Latoya smiled as the door shut behind him. She had met her father yesterday. He didn't suspect a thing. She would bring him to Baden tonite.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `   
Sorry it's so short  
~ ` ~ ` ~ ` 


	4. The Capturing of Maccan

yeah, i know, it took me almost a year to get it here, but now it's here so quit complaining. hope you like it, and forgive me for my spelling, i could probaly use a beta reader, but i've been away from ff.n for so long that i'm not sure if they even still have them. ciao.  
-Libby aka theladyoflorraine  
  
Broken Sky fic  
Chapter 4  
  
  
She saw him waiting there, and her heart quickened in anticipation. she knew he would be here. he turned around. he smiled.  
"Aurin, why would you meet me in so gloomy a place as this? i thought surly a woman of your standards would have me in your palace, or have you forgotten that it was once mine"  
Latoya didn't replie, but rather just lifted her gun and pointed it at his head. "your going to wish you had never come here father." she had expected him to at least show some sort of shock, even if it was rare for the king, but he kept his smile.  
"if it ment seeing my daughter again, i wouldn't have missed it for the world." he still thought she was Aurin. as if Aurin would have the guts for-"Latoya" her eyes widened. of course he would know, she chided her self. how could he not? he actually liked aurin, and you couldn't never mistake a neglected child for a loved one, especially if you where their father.   
"you know, i didn't think you would be stupid enough to show up, i thought you where too smart for that, but you've killed every thought i ever had about you. i thought you where honerable, then you gave the throne to Aurin, i thought you where worthy of the title king, then you gave the throne to Aurin. i thought you loved me, THEN YOU GAVE THE THRONE TO AURIN!" with each acusatin she had come a step closer to the man she had once called her father, until her gun was just out of reach to him.   
"you know, father, you taught me that only a stable boy could miss at this range. and then only the stupid ones. i could kill you and you wouldn't be able to say a word against it." she tossed the gun behind her sholder. "but i won't. because even a slimy piece of filth like you dosen't deserve so quick a death." he would lunge for her soon, he probaly knew his only way out of the situation was to hold her hostiage. he was smart enough to know of all her soldiers that surrounded him.  
he laughed. how dare he! "you have done well my daughter. you know, there where times when i thought you would end up like Aurin, a product of her own denial, traped by what she calls cleverness (???is that a word???)"  
Latoya shut out the sound of his droning, and watched as Baden came up behind him to put the bag over his head. Latoya herself had mixed the cemical which had been worked into the bag, it would put him into something like a coma for the next seven cycles.   
Latoya nodded to the captores, who handed her a thick evolpe, and turned to leave. Baden watched her go. he would be there to serve his "queen" in the morining, now he had to deliver his prize to those who would have it.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The man knocked her over the head as she walked by, and she dropped to the ground, unconcious. He knew not who she was, but only that she had called King Maccan 'father' to his face, and not been swated away.   
She looked so like the girl attop the tower, who he knew was the Princess Aurin, that he knew she must be valuable. He would take her to Parkka, and they would find out who she was.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I just love clifhangers, don't you?   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Deep Pit of Despair; literally.

I'm on a role! *does a little dance* I don't know how long this is going to go on, so just...read and enjoy, 'cause if i go into another ff.n denial, you have wait another year for the next chapter, which would suck. then again, i could just keep going and going like the energizer rabbit until you all finally tell me to shut up. well...anywho, here's ch. 5. Enjoy!  
~Libz~  
  
Broken Sky fic  
Ch. 5  
  
  
  
Latoya woke to find herself on a dirt floor in a very small dirt shack. there where no windows, and she could see no door. the only light came from a candle hanging very far above her head. none of these where half as frighting as the last fact. she was alone.   
The last time Latoya had been left alone, she had several bullet wounds to the chest, and of course, she was dying. That had been Aurin's doing, now, Latoya assumed, this must be her doing as well.  
But would Aurin be stupid enough to leave her in a pit, rather then just kill her? Latoya was not bleeding, in fact, except for a minor bump on the head, she seemed just fine.   
"Hello? Is anyone here? Who are you, and why have you brought me here?" she shouted into the space. nothing happened, so she shouted again...and again. still no one came. Latoya, now half scared, began to wonder if she would ever get out of this place. But was she in a place at all? was she mearly trpped inside her mind? completly lost to the world, at last. she started to shake. would she never again see Baden, or her father, or...even Aurin?   
Latoya despratly wanted to cry, there was nothing she wanted more, she was trapped, in the dark pit of her own mind, to be branded forever as one gone-a light shone from overhead.   
"Lady? Are you there?" asked a smalll voice from abov with a giggle. "of course you are. I can see you!" Latoya saw the small figure of a girl-child, and for a moment thought it was herself, appering as a child, but the hair on this girl was brown, while her own was black. this was not an illusion.  
"Who are you?" cried Latoya. "Get me out!"  
For a moment, nothing was heard from above, then the girl answered, "oh! your awake! it's about time! I've been waiting almost three cycles!" Latoya was confused. to hear a Dominion child speak like one raised in Kirin Taq was rare indeed.   
"Are you coming?" asked the girl from above. Latoya looked around and saw that a rope had been droped for her to climb out with. She stood, and went to climb, but reilized she still had her sister's gown on.   
the girl seemed to have read her mind. "your wearing a dress! I shall have Hochi come to get you." the door where the girl had been standing closed, and the room was yet again dark, even the candle on what Latoya now reconized as the doorframe had gone out. Latoya waited immpatiently, her fear gone. A little girl and her friend "Hochi" she could deal with, but not being encased for eternity in her own mind.   
A few moments later the door above opened again, and this time the girl had a friend. a very, very...very large friend, who was quickly coming down the rope towards her. Latoya blinked at him. This was definitly not what she had been expecting.  
When the man reached the ground next to her, she saw hhe had a bundle of ropes. She quickly shook her head. "No. you can't use those on me!" she poited to the ropes, but Hochi smiled in a way that irked her, and began to tie her hands behind her back. Latoya kept up her protests, but was no match for a man of that size. When she was bound and gagged, with his own kerchief, it seemed her protests where irking him as well as his to her, he tied her to his waist and began to climb the rope.   
When they where almost at the top, Latoya still voice muffled shricks of protest, a voice not much unlike the girls called, "Hey Hoch, ya think you're getting kinda big for this? Maybe you should cut out on them dounuts, huh?" Latoya heard the man growl and the girl giggle helplessly.   
"GERIDI!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Now, wasen't that fun?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	6. What happened after

Yes! I am good. My last message was long enough, especialy for so short a chapter, so i'll leave you to it. ba ba ba! CH.6.  
~Libz~  
  
Broken Sky fic  
Ch.6  
  
  
Hochi glared at Geridi as the young boy rubbed his head, where Hochi had hit him. "Not in front of royalty, boy." he said.  
The girl Tagganon had brought them struggled with her holdings and gag, finally spitting it out. Luckily she was to out of breath to scream anymore.   
As the girl gasped Hochi said, "I know you are not Princess Aurin, but you are obviously close kin. I would say twin, but i have never heard of Maccan's daughterS."  
The girl glared. "Latoya." She spat.  
"What?" cried the young madien standing near. She had fine brown hair, loose around her neck, and an old fashioned skirt and blouse. "Toys?" Her name was Akya. She had been brought here when her village had suffered a Kirage attack, thanks to a spy of Maccan, several years before. She was now almost seven winters.   
If looks could kill, thought Latoya, I would be a much happier person. She continued to glare at the girl, but repeted herslef.  
"It's my name." Obviously the others had not yet clued in. Hochi shook his head, finally understanding. Took the lug long enough.   
"How is it you are relatied to Aurin, and Maccan?" he asked.  
"It would do you well," She replied, Baden's favorite saying, "to remember they are the King and Princess of this land, so long as the half way shines in the sky!" she pointed to the dark sun, above.   
The boy called Geridi cut in before Hochi could hit him again, "You didn't answer the question, Lady." he said with much sarcasm.  
Latoya laughed. it was a laugh that put them on edge, the laugh of the half crazed. "And i will not, for it is not MY WILL!!! I am a woman of Kirin Taq, and i will stay that way, in my right for silence."  
A hand was thrust under her chin, and suddenly she was looking at a much taller and immpressive Geridi, who looked quite remarkably like her father. "We don't listin to any of the other rules, Lady, what makes you think we'll listen to this one?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A hand slapped Maccan across the face for a third time, this time wakening him fully. He automaticly reached to bite his captor, but the hand was gone, and it seemed he could not stand.   
"grooooonnnnnnnnn....." a strangled cry escaped through Maccans lips. He knew what this was. It was a sleeping mixture, he himself had taught his two daughters how to make it. Latoya had always been better at it. He probaly could have taught her to do it perfectly years before Aurin could even try. Aurin was much to lady like and simple minded for that. Ah, Latoya, as good as a boy, better than most. How he had loved her. He was so proud, even if she had led him into a trap where they most likely wanted to kill him. In fact, it was probaly one of the reasons. You'll have to be a father to understand.   
"How is his highness? Well I hope, for your in for a bit of a tumble. You see, your the king, yet you allow your foul daughter to keep control of the Kirags, without your control. Do you know what this calls for?" asked a voice, seemingly coming from no where and any where.   
"Do you remember when you attempted to be bonded?" Maccan shuddered at the memory. He had almost died, the bonding stone had not wanted him to be a part of it, and it had almost killed him.  
"Well, we're going to do it again, 'cept this time it'll be with a kirag. all the kirags, actually. get what i'm saying?" Maccam stared at the room around him, just coming into focus, yet he could not see where this voice, determined to kill him, was coming from.  
"nooo..." maccan coughed, he tried to protest, but he was too weak, and tierd to do so. He felt himself slipping back into the realm of sleep.   
"Tomorrow." said the bodyless voice. "I promise." and then it was gone.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Not bad, eh?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. A bonding and a meeting with Akya

This is my four in three days, I'm so proud. Mostly I'm hoping you people will forgive me for ignoring you for so long. *pitiful* I'm SOWY!!!!!!  
-Lorri  
  
  
Broken Sky fic  
Ch.7  
  
  
Maccan cried out in incredibal pain as the heart stone was set in his forehead. Only once before had he felt like this, and then the pain had relented soon after he had taken the bonding stone from his head, but the man, his voice no longer bodyless, would not take the heartstone away, it was almost set, not half so quickly as it should have been.   
Finally the stone was secure, but the pain went on. There was no stop. It took alot of will power, but eventually Maccan could stop his cries. He sat on the ground outside the Kirag lair, shaking, short of breath and near death.   
An arm lifted him off the ground. "Come, Maccan. You can go home now. I promise you that." Maccan was almost unconcious before he heard the man finish.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"LATOYA! Stop with your drated tricks and come out!" Baden called into the empty shack. This had happened but once before, just after Aurin had tried to Kill her, Latoya's mind had gone to that of a child's, and she had wanted to hide from the world, rather then get back to full strength and try again. She had done that by Baden's purswaysion.  
"LATOYA!!!!!!!" his voice was getting horse. she obviously wasen't here. Perhaps the selling of her father had been too much for her, and she had run away to kill herself, not that she had ever come across as suicidal, but you never know with these half wit types...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Latoya blinked into the norse boys eyes. "Your tricks don't work so well on one so crazed as I, boy." She said, Geridi looked suprized and went back to his regualer self.   
"Why does it mean so much to you, to know all this?" she asked the people surrounding her. She looked across the room as she did so.   
It was a simple place, with a few sparse funashins, it almost looked like a, well, privy. Except for the fact it was too big and there was a couch on one wall.   
"For our own perposes, madam." Said Hochi, pushing Geridi aide.   
Latoya shruged, no one really belive Aurin had a sister, so it wasen't like it would come to anything if she told them.  
"alright, i'll tell you." she said, the girl, Akya, Hochi had called her, smiled with glee.  
"My name is Latoya, and I am the eldest of Maccan's twin daughters." she could already see the disbelif in the depts of Hochi's eyes.   
"uh huh. and how did you come about this conclusion?" asked Akya.  
"Well...I was raised in the palace, and I've been raised as Maccan's daughter, and...I look a helofva lot like Aurin." she said, sarcasticly.   
"So...you where raised as Aurin's twin?" asked Hochi.  
"Yes."   
"oh...how come nobo'y's heard 'a you then?" that was Akya.  
"because I killed my mother and grandparents, then ran away." Latoya said it as if it was obvious.  
"Oh. Well then. Looks like we have quite a story to get from you."   
Latoya sighed and proceded to tell them as much as was nessesary to get her home, she had a sister to kill.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Akya sat on the short bed she had been given. Why had Tagganon brought her here? She didn't know, or care about anything to do with Kirin Taq, she hated Kirin Taq.   
Kirin Taq was not her home, she had been raised here only from the age of five. Two years. She wanted to go back to the dominions, her mother, Labin, was there.   
Labin had raised Akya as a bastard daughter, her father having been gone by the morining of conceving her. She sometimes wondered who she looked more like, certainly not her mother, with all her rich beauty.  
But it was the rich beauty that had gotten Akya into this mess in the first place, wasen't it? Her mother had been a serving girl for Maccan himself, when Labin had gotten pregnate. Labin had told Saba, the head servent, who told her she could keep the child, and the child too would serve. But then Maccan decred any bastard children must be killed, for some odd royal reson, and a strage man named Tagganon with ashy grey skin had brought her to Hochi and Geridi, along with the rest of Parkka, to help with the downfall of the one she was sworn to serve.   
Life sucks, thought the girl.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
it's coming, it's coming.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	8. Snapper Meat

hey hey hey! what's wrong with you all? i got a folder full of review about how much you want me to start this baby up again, and now i get nothing? what's with that?   
the very confused,  
-Libz-  
Ps. I have put pelinqua in here, i have no idea where my story fits in with Mr. woodings, but she's my fave, and i couldn't let her die in my story too. *sniffeth*  
  
Broken Sky fic  
Ch.8  
  
  
  
what's wrong with these people? the hold me like a prisoner for who know how long, and now they're having me eat at their table...as if they want me here. which i know they don't, or at least Akya don't. Latoya thought, glaring at the small child...oh how she hated children. the girl didn't notice.   
"and THAT my friends is why we have snapper meat for dinner." finished the big man named Hochi.  
the tall ashy skinned girl named Peliqua woke up with a start from her drowzy stat on the table. "oh...yeah, right. yeah. your always right, Akaya." she said, quite obviously dazed.  
"huh?" said the girl-child, but Geridi hushed her before she could inlighten the older woman.  
Latoya cleared her throaght, and everyone turned. "When can i go home?" she said.  
"now, latoya dear, why would you want to do that? you have no family, or friends, or even a job to keep you occupied, you are much better off here." repiled Peliqua.   
"do you think i would care for family or friends, even if i did have them? no. i just want to go home. send me home please." she said, she hoped her voice didn't shake, she didn't want to get put back in her pit.  
Hochi sighed and layed a hand on her sholder. "Latoya, dear, I'm afraid you cannot go home, for we haven't the means to bring you." Latoya stared at him...  
"what do you mean...not the means? -I want to go home-!" Latoya could feel a familar bubbiling in her stomach. She shoved the feeliing away, 'there are too many people here to kill them -all-. besides, our target is Aurin.' said a voice inside her. Latoya knew that she was crazy, as was any one who heard voices, but to tell you the truth, she really didn't care all that much.  
Akaya sighed. "we can't send you home yet, 'lest not unless you want to ride a snapper. but if you do, i dout you'll arive home in one piece." the girl said simply.  
Latoya glared. "i need to go home. it's important." she hissed. she knew Peliqua was looking at her as if she were mad.'oh well,' thought latoya,' 'bout time the truth came out.'  
"maybe you should go lay down, and we'll try to think of some solution while you sleep." said Hochi, and Pelinqa stood to quide her to her room. Latoya indulgded them and walks behind her toward the matchbox they insisted apon calling her 'room'.   
Latoya lay down on the bed, not sleeping, but thankfully not thinking either.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Maccan woke to a dull ache in his forehead, though the rest of him appered undamaged. in fact...if he wasen't mistaken...he was in his own room at the palace. In fact, if he wasen't mistaken, that was his new chamber maid, sleeping on a palate in the corner. He smiled and called her to him. he frowned as he felt a new weight on his head. "bring me a mirror." he told her.  
the girl did so and held it for him as he inspected the violet jem embeded neatly in his brow. he grined at her. "what do you think?" he asked.  
She smiled innocently. I think it's quite lovely sir." She bowed her head quickly. "not that it is much a suprise, on a face so handsom as yours." she blushed, and he pulled her in beside him, sighing contently.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Hochi looked down at the rest of the table, after Latoya had gone. "Pelinqa, you shall take our guest 'home'. make sure it takes you awhile. Akaya? Geridi? follow them, closely. when Pelinqa gets her home, you two stay, and make sure she's not a traitor. got it?" the three nodded, and Hochi noticed Calica glaring at him. yes, she was the leader, but that doesn't mean she was the best at it. Hochi grunted, and the three went off to pack. Calica slid in next to him.  
"they'll never accept me if your always takeing the lead, Hochi!" she whispered arngrily.  
he sighed. " take charge, Calica. that's the only thing to do, until you start speaking up, there's nothing else i can do."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
tee hee  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	9. A trip through the Woods

hihihi! here's ch.9, and me sorta sure my storys drawining to a close, i should be finished in another few chapters.  
-Libz-  
  
  
Broken Sky Fic  
Ch.9  
  
  
  
Calica bit her lip as she walked into the meeting. they where here to discuss 'the sister' as everyone was calling her. Latoya could be a great aily, but then again, she could be an even better enemy.  
Calica went to the head of the table, embarassed as some of the people's thoughts crept into her own head. One man she didn't know had a particularly sick one, and she ordered him out.   
"Latoya. that's why i brought you here. she is a...hole in our plans. she could be an asset or...not so great an asset." Calica didn't want to say the words, she sencerily liked the sister, in fact she admired her. not many people could stand in front of their captors and demand to be sent home. Mayhap she was crazy.  
"We have to decide about her, before she and Pelinqa reach whatever shack she calls home." Calica tried to sound confidant, but the way her voice rose at the end of the sentance made it sound like a question.   
"hum. maybe we should kill her, that way she poses no threat to Parkka, one way or the other." said one one of the women who had come.  
"but what if she ends up being the missing link? the one we need to pull this off?" asked another.  
"no. we won't kill her, we won't sink to Maccan's level." Calica said, eyeing those around her. "do you hear me?" she put force into her words. Those around her nodded.  
"good. now, shall we intrust a secret or two, or not? Geridi and Akaya will want to know, sooner rather than later."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"rise and shine sleepy head! we got to catch up with them still!" geridi yelled into Akaya's ear. She had been awake hours, and she knew Geridi himself had just woken up, but she pretended to be waking up so as not to apper sleepless.   
"i'm 'a coming...just give me a minute..." Akaya rolled over and rubbed her eyes, sitting up slowly.  
"sleep well, sunshine?" asked the norman boy, digging through one of the packs for a quick breakfast.Akaya stood, streached and rushed quickly to the makeshift privy in the woods.  
When she came back, Geridi had some of the dried meat frying in a pan and was pulling a freash shirt over his ears. Akaya blushed and wondered how she was going to be able to dress without being rude.  
"I have to go do my business, and i'm going to wash meself as well as i can in the little pond we saw a while back." she nodded, greatful for his explination to her unasked question.   
After he was out of eyesight she began to undress herself, serching through her pack for the red tunic she had packed. it wasen't there. strange, she always packed the red tunic, it was perfect for almost any conditions, and she liked the colour. she shruged and took out an undyed cotton shirt instead.   
Geridi was back a little while later, having washed his face and hands and doddled, not know how long a girl like Akaya would take.  
"you ready then?" he asked.   
"yep. lets hit it."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Latoya heard the Kirin girl wake just after dawn. Latoya was finished dressing and already had breakfast cooked. "food?" mummbled the girl.  
Latoya grinned, playing the part of a happy girl, "yep, almost done, and then we can head home. k?"she said, keeping the false grin on her face. Certa how she hated lazy people. couldn't Pelinqa have gotten up just a little eariler? it was first light and the girl was only just waking. Latoya heaved an inward sigh. She only had to put with her for another day or so, then they would be back in Tusaine City, and all would be okay again.  
Later, once the two were both ready to go, they mounted their pakpak's, and started off. Latoya had an uneasy feeling. She felt like she had the day she had found Aurin's men following her, the day she had staged her own death. Latoya glanced behind her, wondering where the spy's where, because surly they weren't smart enough to keep well hidden, after all, they where Aurin's men.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"DAMNIT!" cried Geridi, "where did they go? they couldn't have just disapeared!"  
"they must have left earlier then we thought they would." said Akaya, quietly from her pakpak.  
"we've lost 'em. we'll have to catch up with them when we get to Tusaine City." he said, quite obviously very angry.  
Akaya nodded quietly, she knew they would leave early. Of course she had. why haden't she waken Geridi eariler?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Latoya stopped Pelinqa a little while later. "wait here, i'll be right back." Latoya stepped off her pakpak and ran into the woods.  
"fat chance." muttered Pelinqa, charging her mount after her.  
She found Latoya glaring at a man, a man Pelinqa knew well, a man sprawled uselessly on the ground, Latoya's hand pressed against his forehead. "make one move an i'll blow your f***ing brains out."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I like it, any objections?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   



	10. Meeting Taggonon

okay, so that last one had practicly nothing in it, big deal, this one's a little better.  
-Libz-  
  
  
Broken Sky fic  
Ch. 10  
  
  
  
"Taggonon! What are you -doing- here?!?" Pelinqa cried, oblivious to the fact that Latoya was getting ready to kill her friend.  
"well....ummm....i was....well..." Taggonon stuttered, he's attention fixed on the Flow growing around Latoya rather then the question from Pelinqa.   
Pelinqa carefully removed Latoya's hand from her friends head and helped him up off the ground. She hugged him tightly.  
"It's been a long time." She said, holding him away from her person to look at him.  
He smiled shakily, "yeah, it has."   
"So. why are you here?"   
he blushed, one of the things she had missed about him, not many men had the confidance to blush, "Aurin's taking recruits, and man with blue stones and over the age of ten." Pelinqa's heart went out to the boy, he was only fifteen winters after all.  
She frowned, "i thought Kirins weren't allowed stones." she asked him. Though he waen't a Kirin, he lived in Kirin Taq, which would mean he never had access to stones.  
the boy shrugged, "guess i got lucky."   
"yeah. real lucky, now you get to die for a country without a free will of it's own." the two had forgotten about Latoya in their reunion.   
Pelinqa glanced at her, and saw obvious impatience, not to mention she was still gathering the flow...she must have an awful lot of stones to still need to gather it after that long a time.   
"Can we go now? I'll get rid of him if need be."   
"No. he's a friend, we leave him and keep riding to Tusaine." Pelinqa repiled, glareing. Latoya shrugged, and went back toward her pakpak.   
Pelinqa shivered, Latoya was still gathering the flow, but there was only one bump on her back, and it was glowing a brillant white.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
"Is -that- them?" asked Akaya for the third time today.  
Geridi squinted, "actually...yeah, i think so...but why is there three of them?"  
"i don't think that third one is walking with them...i think he's...behind them actually." repiled Akaya. The two kicked their pakpak's simulosly, speeding towards the follower. Geridi got there first, knocking what was now obviously a man.  
Akaya came up behind him, looking at the man in shock. "Taggonon?" the man looked like one who got kicked down alot. "what the hell are you doing here?" she ignored geridi's glare, he didn't like it when she said things like that, but this was a special situation.  
"Aurin, this is my newest assignment." he repiled, looking over the small girl he had brought to Parkka only a few years ago. "how've you been Akaya?" he asked with enough emotion to startle Geridi.  
Akaya smiled thinly, "been better, to say the least." she frowned, "why are you still working for Aurin?" she asked, looking ver judgemental for a girl her age.  
"i'm trying to get a promotion, becaome an insider for parkka you know? for now i'm running after potentiol assasins, trying to follow them to their hidouts." he sighed, "i making a crap ass job of it so far." Akaya felt Geridi wince at his choice of words.  
"those arn't potentiol assains, that much i can assure you. their friends of mine...or at least one of them is." she frowned, once again wondering just how far over the edge Latoya really was.  
"yeah, Pelinqa, i know her two. we're old lov-er-um-friends. we go way back." Geridi stared at the man, slack jawed.  
"i see. well, you don't have to worry about them, we're on the same assignment. you can stay with us, we're probaly better at this anyway." she replied simply, knowing he'd be greatful to have company. Taggonon was not one to be left alone long.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Maccan was staring into the mirror, rubbing his newest addition to his face quietly. His chamber maid was still asleep in hie bed, but that didn't matter, she'd be sent to the nursery soon, she was a shrinking bed partner, not at all likehis last one, who had to leave due to pregnacy.   
"what did you -do- father?!?" came a voice from the mirror.  
Maccan glanced at it, and watched at the form of his daughter slowly appered. he smiled "hello Aurin, so nice to see you again" he said.  
"that doesn't answer my question. what did you do?" she looked furious.  
"aurin, if i could give you own thing in the world, what would you want?" he knew the answer, the stone he had implanted in his head was answer enough.  
She jumped at the chance, as he knew she would, "The Keraigs. I want the Keraigs." he smiles inwardly to himself.   
"Alright. you will know of the contitions by the begining of the next cycle."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
No, it doesn't all fit with woodings books, but hey, i'm too deep to change it now.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
